Spyro's Passing
by DracoWolf316
Summary: When Spyro passes, Cynder is filled with grief. What happens when it is her time? Read A?N on Chapter 1 for story. Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Romance.
1. Chapter 1: Tragedy

**A/N: **I had found a picture on DeviantART that made me feel really depressed. I couldn't stand the grief, so I poured out a story based on the picture, and made a good ending to it to put my heart at ease. Now, whenever I look at the picture, I see the ending of my story, and I feel happy instead of pain. Hopefully you'll feel happy at the end of this too.

* * *

Spyro's Passing

"Spyro!" Shouted Cynder as she looked at the sky. Spyro was completely scratched up and bloody. His wings were even ripped in a few places. He was fighting a group of Dread wings that had ambushed them on their way to Warfang. Cynder was being restrained by a large number of them on her. Spyro kept breathing fire and lightning at them, but he never saw the one coming up behind him.

"Noo!" shouted Cynder, as she blasted the Dread wings surrounding her with a wind attack. She quickly swooped into the air to help, but was once again restrained by more Dread wings tackling her. She could only watch in horror as the lone Dread wing chomped into Spyro's neck. He roared in pain as he hurled the bat into a nearby rock. Cynder blasted all the Dread Wings around her and tried to speed towards him, but it was too late. Spyro started to sway in the air before finally rocketing towards the ground. She quickly swooped down and caught him before he hit the ground. Before the remaining group could react, she unleashed her poison breath, and they all dropped to the ground and slowly died of poison. Cynder landed and set Spyro down. Her eyes were swelling up with tears.

"Spyro, it'll be all right," she said as she nuzzled him.

"We can get you to a doctor, you can be healed."

"Cynder. Spyro said weakly, "It's too late. I think this is it for me." His breathing was getting slower and slower.

"Please Spyro." Cynder's tears were flowing down her face. "Don't do this to me."

"Cynder… Spyro's eyes started to twitch. "I… I lo…ove…you…" Spyro's eyes closed. His breathing stopped. Cynder was horrified.

"No…"She shook Spyro, trying to wake him up. She slapped his cheeks a few times. He lay still.

"No!" she began to well up with sorrow and agony inside.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She shouted as hard as she could. She began to sob on his body and hug it as her emotions poured out. No one else had been there that night, but if they were, they could have seen Spyro's face for a split second near the crescent moon, a tear falling from his eye.

* * *

Review. No Flames. Constructional Criticism.


	2. Chapter 2: Cynder's Time

**A/N: **Chapter 2.

* * *

10 years later

***

Cynder was lying on the hay pile in her room. There was a mole doctor standing next to a young dragon of about 9 years. It was covered with black scales, had yellow horns, tail tip, and under belly, and purple markings on his forehead and shoulders.

"I'm terribly sorry young dragon." Said the mole as he looked sadly at his medical team outside the door. They all quickly started to put away their medical gear into suitcases.

"Can I be alone for a moment?" Said the younger dragon, welling up with tears. The older dragon nodded and went out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He then turned to Cynder and began to sob into his arms. Cynder opened her eyes and saw him sobbing.

"Spyro?" (Note: This Spyro is the son of the first Spyro and Cynder. He was named in memory of his late father.) She asked, wondering if something was wrong.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked again. He still kept sobbing. She put her arm on him to try and comfort him. Or at least she tried to. Her hand went right through his head as if her arm wasn't real.

"What?!" she shouted. She quickly got up and turned around. What she saw horrified her. There she was, still on the hay. Her face was peaceful, and her hands were resting on her chest like at a funeral.

"What is going on?!" she shrieked, though almost nobody around heard her. ALMOST nobody.

"I think I can answer that Cynder." Said a gentle voice. She whipped around and saw a strange dragon, gray in color with a pendant around his neck, and had scrolls dangling from bags at his side.

"Who are you?" She asked, still confused and fearful.

"You do not recognize me young one?" This time, Cynder remembered who would say that.

"Ignitus?" she asked, still shaken at what was happening. He nodded and said

"Yes, but I am now known as the Chronicler." She smiled, glad to see him again, but then turned to the mirror that was nearby and couldn't see her or Ignitus.

"Why can't anyone see me and why do I see myself there Ignitus?" He sighed and walked forward.

"Cynder, The job of the Chronicler is not only to catalog the events that have happened, but to also guide the spirits of dragons to the other side." He then quickly added "_Deceased_ spirits." She gasped and felt a tear go down her cheek.

"You mean that I'm…" She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Yes, I'm afraid that you are. You're illness these past few days had weakened you significantly. Last night, it had completely overpowered your immune system. You…passed while you were sleeping." She looked again, sorrowfully at her son, Spyro, who had stopped sobbing in the hour they talked and just sat there, near her body.

"What about Spyro?" She said as she looked at him.

"Do not worry Cynder, though he is young for a tragedy to happen like this, I assure you I will steer him on a straight path." She looked thankfully at him and then went over to Spyro. She kissed him on his cheek.

"Don't worry my son, I'll always remember you." She then went over to Ignitus and asked one final question.

"Will I ever see him again?" she asked.

"When the moons in the sky are covering each other, the two worlds shall be connected for 24 hours, after that, all spirits will be ported back to their world." She looked back at her son one last time.

"I'm ready." Ignitus nodded and the two of them disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

Review. No Flames. Constructional Criticism.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Place An Old Lover

**A/N: **Chapter 3

* * *

Cynder appeared in a large, grassy plain after the blue light vanished. She looked around and gasped. There was lush grass and flower everywhere and the sun shone as bright as ever. There were forest all around and a large waterfall nearby. Cynder then noticed that there was no sign of the chronicler.

"Ignitus?" she called out. "Ignitus?" she called again. Finally she heard his voice in her head.

"Welcome to the spirit world Cynder. This is where all dragons go when their time is up. I do hope you will know to love it." Cynder smiled and before the voice left, it said one more thing. "Oh and… Say hello to Spyro for me."

"Spyro!?" Cynder practically shrieked. She looked around the area to find nothing. She quickly flapped her wings and flew around the land. She finally spotted a familiar color down below. She quickly landed not too far from it. She almost fainted with happiness as she saw him. (Original)Spyro was sleeping in a dirt patch near a rock. Cynder began to go down to him, but stopped when she saw how he looked. He looked like he hasn't slept for days, with a depressed look on his face. She gathered up her courage and finally spoke.

"Sp…Spyro?" She stuttered. He suddenly opened his eyes. He heard that voice before, a long time ago. He never thought he'd hear it again. He looked up. He lost his zombie-like expression then and there.

"Cy…Cynder?" he asked, his eyes swelling up with tears, a look of surprised and excitement appearing across his face. She nodded. They slowly began walking to each other, testing to see if the other was really there. Then, the two of them just flew at each other and collided in midair.

"Spyro! I missed you!" Cynder cried as she hugged and kissed him.

"I missed you too! I thought I'd never see you again!" He cried as he did the same. They lay in that field for the whole, day, hugging and kissing, and finally collapsing in exhaustion, falling asleep. Their excitement for the past ten years has been satisfied.

* * *

Review. No flames. Constructional Criticism.


	4. Chapter 4: New Life

"(Second) Spyro, look!" Fridgette gasped. Spyro looked over and saw the eggs in the nest shaking. He looked at his mate with a happy and giddy look. They turned their attention to the two eggs cracking. Suddenly, a tail popped out of the black one. The whole egg shattered to reveal a hatchling dragoness, a black colored one that looked similar to Spyro's own mother. She looked around curiously with large, emerald eyes. As she looked around, the second egg, a red and yellow one, split down the middle to reveal a hatchling dragon. It had small yellow ridges on its back and yellow horns, wings, and underbelly. Its scales were colored red-orange.

"Aww." The new parents said. The two hatchlings immediately turned to the strange dragons. They looked a little frightened at first, but then began to laugh as they played with them.

"What should we name them?" Spyro asked. Fridgette looked down at her new son.

"I like the name Flame for this one." Spyro smiled.

"Yes, that's perfect for him." Fridgette looked at him.

"And what about our daughter?" Fridgette asked. Spyro looked down at her, her huge eyes staring up at him, a smile on her face.

"How about…Cynder, after my mother." Fridgette nodded at this.

"I think its fitting." Spyro II smiled even more. Then he looked down, a sad look on his eyes.

"I just wish my parents could be here."


	5. Chapter 5: Pride

**A/N: **Chapter 5. Sorry for my depressing mood in this story.

* * *

(Original) Spyro and (Original) Cynder looked at their new born grandchildren. The two of them didn't look a day older than 20 years old.

"They look beautiful, don't they?" Cynder asked him.

"They certainly do." Spyro answered, his eyes filled with pride and love. He turned to his mate and licked her cheek. Cynder smiled and returned it. They looked back at their child and grandchildren. The full moon outside was beginning to disappear from the sky as the sun rose.

"Well done my son." Spyro said as they began to disappear from the room. "Well done."

The End

* * *

Review. No Flames. Constructional Criticism. Sorry for my depressing mood in this story. Again.


End file.
